1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to post and beam construction. More particularly, it relates to a post and beam construction having modular parts and having means for covering bolts and other structural parts from view to enhance the appearance of the installation.
2. Description of the prior art
Post and beam construction is used in carport construction, covered walkway construction, covered patios, and other covered areas. In a carport environment, first respective ends of plural aluminum roof panels are connected to an existing structure, and their respective second ends are supported by a horizontal beam supported by plural upstanding posts that are spaced apart from the existing structure and from one another by a predetermined distance. In a covered walkway environment, the opposite ends of the roof panels are supported by parallel beams that are in turn supported by upstanding posts. In covered patio environments, or the like, the posts and beams may be arranged in parallel, perpendicular and other angular arrangements with respect to one another.
Post and beam construction is not particularly attractive because the lowermost ends of the upstanding posts are bolted to a concrete support surface, such as a carport floor or a sidewalk. More particularly, outwardly extending flanges are provided at the lowermost ends of said posts, and bolts pass through said flanges to secure said lowermost ends to said concrete surface. Accordingly, anyone walking along a covered walkway or entering a carport or other covered area will see the bolts and the flanges. Similarly, the uppermost ends of the posts are secured to the horizontal beams in the same way, i.e., with flanges and bolts that are visible to viewers of the structure. As a result, post and beam costruction is never used indoors, such as in a bank lobby, for example, because it looks too crude and utilitarian, i.e., it lacks aesthetic appeal.
Moreover, the known method of installing posts and beams generally requires skilled laborers to perform the task because the location of various bolt-receiving holes in the beams and in the concrete must be carefully determined by measurement prior to the drilling of said holes.
There is a need, then, for a new post and beam construction technique that would provide attractive post and beam installations so that such construction could be used in environments where appearances are important.
There is also a need for a modular post and beam construction so that the skill level required to install the parts could be lowered. Specifically, there is a need for parts having pre-drilled holes so that a skilled worker is not required to take careful measurements and drill numerous holes as a part of the installation process.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.